Cursery Rhymes
Cursery Rhymes are small poems found throughout the Cursery games. They sometimes correspond with traditional Nursery Rhymes, but are often just bits of poetry about characters and events in the Cursery universe sometimes not in the correct order when they are found. Poems of Blaise and Cheryl There was a little man, Who wooed a little maid, And he said, "Little maid, will you wed, wed, wed? I have little more to say, So will you, yea or nay, For least said is soonest mended-ded-ded-ded." Little maid, pretty maid Whither goest thou? High diddle doubt, the candle's out, And the little maid is not at home; So saddle the hog and bridle the dog, The Count fetches his little maid home, His love makes him blind, He crosses the line, And the little maid tumbles down all alone. I met a grieving man, and bestowed upon him three gifts: A bell for his loyal servant, that his spirit may lift. A ring for his unfortunate bride, and restore love's memories to mind. A cane for the man, to bestow power divine. But alas, alack, the cursed gifts from Mother Goose, Can't anyone foresee, the chaos they shall let loose? There was a crooked man, And he walked a crooked mile, He found a crooked sixpence Upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, Which caught a crooked mouse, And they all lived together In a crooked little house. Though you are now gone, my love for you will never die I will wait for your return, and ask you again to be my bride. Our time in Silvery Coral Village stays close to my heart, even through death we belong together and must never part. The power of the Cursery seals your village in a cave. Time has been frozen, not until you remember shall they be saved. The Silvery Coral Village Has been covered with sand and water. Pass through the quicksand, go underwater To reach the place you missed there. Through the quicksand and under water, to find The Silvery Coral Village, submerged in kind. There was a Crooked Man, and he had a Crooked Cat... ...And in his crooked little house, victims of his crooked love, sat and sat. Poems of Mother Goose Old Mother Goose, When she wanted to wander, Would ride through the air On a very fine gander Mother Goose makes your wishes come true, But takes more than you're willing to lose, Her power grows, As your fear for her shows, So never trust in Mother Goose. Mother Goose spreads her rhymes, A dark tale, written line after line, With the souls that they stain, Her power does gain. Such rhymes are called a Cursery. Cursery items stain the body and heart, And be aware, those who take part. A weakness is prominent to all, Bright moonlight shall be your downfall. The curse can only be broken by another, Use a Cursery item to stop the Goose Mother. Poems of Humpty Dumpty A rare, luscious fruit with a ruby's visage, The fiery eye of the demon's very image. Its succulent taste will exceed your demands, And with it, your appetite shall magically expand. A doll dressed for pretty sight, Filled with soft petals of moonlight. A lifeline bound of strong rope, For the boy there is no other hope. A musical watch wakes the man from his nap, Watch him take the bait and land in a trap. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, All the King's horses, and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again." Traditional Rhymes Old Mother Goose Old Mother Goose, When she wanted to wander, Would ride through the air On a very fine gander A Man and a Maid There was a little man, Who wooed a little maid, And he said, "Little maid, will you wed, wed, wed? I have little more to say, So will you, yea or nay, For least said is soonest mended-ded-ded-ded." My Little Maid (Modified) Little maid, pretty maid Whither goest thou? High diddle doubt, the candle's out, And the little maid is not at home; So saddle the hog and bridle the dog, The Count fetches his little maid home, His love makes him blind, He crosses the line, And the little maid tumbles down all alone. There Was a Crooked Man There was a crooked man, And he walked a crooked mile, He found a crooked sixpence Upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, Which caught a crooked mouse, And they all lived together In a crooked little house. Gallery Cursery rhyme1.jpg Cursery rhyme2.jpg Cursery rhyme3.jpg Cursery rhyme4.jpg Marianne note to amely.jpg Coffin mother goose note.jpg Marianne poem goose.jpg Marianne note moonlight.jpg Marianne advice.jpg Cursery.PNG|Cursery of Humpty's fruit Category:Reference Category:Cursery Category:Archives